Fukumura Mizuki
Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project. She is a ninth generation member and sub-leader of the Japanese pop-group Morning Musume. She is a former member of the Hello! Project trainee group Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She joined Hello! Project in 2008 as a Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, and later became a member of Shugo Chara Egg!, taking over Maeda Yuuka's role as Amulet Heart. She was first introduced at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~concert in June 2008. In January 2011, Tsunku announced her as a ninth generation member of Morning Musume at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~concert. Profile *'Name:' Fukumura Mizuki (譜久村聖) *'Nicknames:' Fuku-chan (ふくちゃん), Fukuhime, Mii-chan (みーちゃん), Mizu☆Pon *'Birthdate:' October 30th, 1996 (age 23) *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Astrological Sign:' Scorpio *'Bloodtype:' O *'Height:' 162 cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2008-06-22: Egg **2011-01-02: Member **2011-01-02: Morning Musume Member *'Up-Front Agency Status:' **2011-01-02: Member *'Years in Morning Musume:' 8 Years *'Morning Musume Color:' Hot Pink *'Hobbies: '''Drawing *'Specialty:' Drawing comics *'Motto: "Have faith in people" *'Things she won't lose: '''Love for H!P, love for drawing *'Dislikes: Putting wrapping over plates *'Favorite Food:' Tapioca, coconut milk, tamagoyaki, aloe *'Least Favorite Food:' Sea urchin and ginnan *'Favorite Phrases:' "What doesn’t kill you only makes you stronger" *'Favorite word:' Rainbow *'Favorite Colors:' Pink and white *'Proud Of In Hometown: '''Tokyo Dome, Tokyo Tower *'Favorite Song:' "Lemon Iro to Milk Tea", "I WISH" *'Looks Up To:' Tsugunaga Momoko, Kamei Eri, Michishige Sayumi *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello! Pro Kenshuusei (2008–2011) **Shugo Chara Egg! (2009–2010) **Morning Musume (2011–Present) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011–Present) History 2006 In 2006, Fukumura attended the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″ and made it to second place. 2008 In hopes of becoming a member of Morning Musume, Fukumura successfully auditioned for Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of Hello! Pro Kenshuusei at the 2008 Hello! Project Shinjin Kouen 6gatsu ~Akasaka Hop!~ concert. 2009 In 2009, Fukumura was chosen to be part of the second generation for the group Shugo Chara Egg! as "Amulet Heart". Shugo Chara Egg! released "Watashi no Tamago " in which Fukumura was the lead singer. 2010 In 2010, Fukumura participated as a backup dancer in two of Mano Erina's music videos, "Haru no Arashi" and "Onegai Dakara... ". Fukumura also made her first live performance with Shugo Chara Egg! for the song "Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~". Afterwards, Shugo Chara Egg! disbanded. 2011 On January 2, 2011, Fukumura joined Morning Musume as a ninth generation member along with Ikuta Erina, Sayashi Riho and Suzuki Kanon at the Hello! Project 2011 Winter ~Kangei Shinsen Matsuri~ concert. She also made her debut with Morning Musume the same day in the same concert. Her debut single in Morning Musume was "Maji Desu ka Ska!". In March 2011, Fukumura's first e-Hello! DVD, “Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~", was announced. It was released on May 17th, 2011. Fukumura starred in a stage play titled Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ along with Niigaki Risa, Tanaka Reina, the other 9th Generation members, and Kudo Haruka. 2012 On April 18, it was announced that Tanaka Reina and Morning Musume's 9th & 10th Generation members will star in a new stage play titled ''Stacey’s Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki. The musical ran from June 6-12. In July 2012, It was announced Fukumura would be in a photobook featuring the whole 9th and 10th generation. Singles Participated In Morning Musume * Maji Desu ka Ska! (Debut) * Only you * Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo! / Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai * Pyocopyoco Ultra * Ren'ai Hunter * One•Two•Three/The Matenrou Show * Wakuteka Take a chance * Help me!! * Brainstorming/Kimi Sae Ireba Nani mo Iranai * Wagamama Ki no Mama Ai no Joke/Ai no Gundan * Egao no Kimi wa Taiyou sa/Kimi wa Kawari Iyashinai/What is LOVE? * Toki wo Koe Sora wo Koe/Password is 0 * TIKI BUN / Shabadaba Doo~ / Mikaeri Bijin * Seishun Kozou wa Naiteiru / Yuugure wa Ameagari / Ima Koko Kara * Oh my wish! / Sukatto My Heart / Imasugu Tobikomu Yuuki * Tsumetai Kaze to Kataomoi / ENDLESS SKY / One and Only * Utakata Saturday Night! / The Vision / Tokyo to Iu Katasumi * Sexy Cat no Enzetsu / Mukidashi de Mukiatte / Sou ja nai * BRAND NEW MORNING / Jealousy Jealousy * Jama Shinai de Here We Go! / Dokyuu no Go Sign / Wakain da shi! * Are you Happy? / A Gonna * Furari Ginza / Jiyuu na Kuni Dakara * Seishun Night / Jinsei Blues * KOKORO & KARADA Mobekimasu *Busu ni Naranai Tetsugaku Mano Erina * Haru no Arashi (春の嵐) (as backup dancer) * Onegai Dakara... (お願いだから・・・) (as backup dancer) Shugo Chara Egg! * Watashi no Tamago * Arigatou ~Ookiku Kansha~ DVDs *2011.05.17 "Greeting ~Fukumura Mizuki~" (Greeting ～譜久村聖～) *2013.05.22 "MIZUKI in Guam" Photobooks Solo Photobooks *2013.05.15 MIZUKI Digital Photobooks *2011.10.14 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2011 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2011) (Mizuki version) *2012.07.31 My Lovely Dogs (with Shimizu Saki and Tamura Meimi) *2012.12.27 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 2012 (アロハロ！モーニング娘。2012) (Mizuki version) *2013.02.28 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume Qki (アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) (Mizuki version) *2013.04.09 Morning Musume Alo-Hello Qki (モーニング娘。アロハロ！モーニング娘。Q期) Group Photobooks *2012.09.10 Morning Musume Kyuukies & Juukies 1st official Photo Book (モーニング娘。9・10期 1st official Photo Book) *2012.12.16 Alo-Hello! Morning Musume 09 Kyuukies (アロハロ！モーニング娘。９期写真集) *2013.04.20 Michishige ☆ Photo SOUL Works Theater *2011.10.08-17 Reborn ~Inochi no Audition~ (リボーン～命のオーディション～) (as Cleopatra) *2012 Stacey's Shoujo Saisatsu Kageki (ステーシーズ 少女再殺歌劇) TV Programs *2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello! Pro TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2012– Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) Internet *2011 UstreaMusume Anime *2009–2010 Shugo Chara! Party (しゅごキャラ パーティー!) (as host Amulet Heart) Films *2011 Sharehouse (シェアハウス) Songs *2009 Shugo Chara Egg! - "Watashi no Tamago" (わたしのたまご) *2010 Shugo Chara Egg!- "Arigato ~Ookiku Kansha~" (ありがとう～大きくカンシャ) Music Videos *2010 Mano Erina - "Haru no Arashi" (春の嵐) (as back dancer) *2010 Mano Erina - "Onegai Dakara..." (お願いだから・・・) (as back dancer) Radio *2012– Morning Musume no Morning Jogakuin ~Houkago Meeting~ (モーニング娘。のモーニング女学院～放課後ミーティング～) Trivia *She has one older brother and one younger brother. *Eats egg-based foods for breakfast. *A wota nicknamed her Danchi Tsuma (団地妻; Apartment Wife) *She is a fan of Berryz Koubou. *She is the first Morning Musume member to be left handed. *She has a habit of chewing ice cubes. *Her favorite room is the living room where her family assembles. *Her favorite colors are pink and white. *She is good at drawing. *She is good at doing cartwheels, bridges, double dutch, and is quick at learning dances. *Her favorite animals are dogs, cats and bears. *She has a dog named Kurara *She is the oldest in the 9th generation. *Fukumura was first presented at the Hello! Pro Kenshuusei concert in June 2008. *She came in second place in the “Kirarin ☆ Girl Contest 2006″. *While in Shugo Chara Egg!, Fukumura was "Amulet Heart", she was also the lead singer in her first song. *She has loved Morning Musume since she was young. *When asked what aspect of her makeup she is most particular about, she replied that she prefers to look as natural as possible. *The first Hello Project CD she ever bought was a Minimoni CD. *Wants others to love Morning Musume as well as Hello! Project. *She auditioned for Morning Musume with Berryz Koubou's "Maji Bomber!!". *She was added to Morning Musume as a surprise. *She is the second member of Morning Musume to be from Hello! Pro Kenshuusei, the first being Linlin. *Tsunku and fans says she has a "sex appeal". *She was the first 9th generation member to recieve a e-Hello DVD. *Within the 9th generation, she says she gets along with Ikuta Erina the most and has stated that they often share hotel rooms on tours. *Her and Ikuta Erina's pairing name is "PonPon". *The pairing name for Fukumura and Ishida Ayumi is "DaiFuku" *Her fans often refer to her as princess or fukuhime. *She said that if she could become another member of Hello! Project, she would become Yajima Maimi. *She and Takeuchi Akari from S/mileage share a close friendly relationship. *She is good friends with Up Up Girls member, Sato Ayano. *She is close friends with Michishige Sayumi. *Shares a birthday with S/mileage member Tamura Meimi and former Coconuts Musume member Kimura Ayaka. *She gets nose bleeds often. *She watches fireworks from her window, or from her grandfathers rooftop. *She is the first out of the 9th generation of Morning Musume to dye her hair. *She is second tallest Morning Musume member of the current lineup, being 1cm shorter than Michishige Sayumi. *In the 2012 version of Joshi Kashimashi Monogatari, she calls herself the "Hello! Pro Wota". *She and Iikubo Haruna's pairing name is "HoneyPon" External Links *9th Generation Blog Category:Morning Musume Member Category:9th Generation Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation